the return of the one
by Hunteroffowler
Summary: the hero is returning from a scouting in the jungle when...
1. Chapter 1

"steve" the voice calling out to him once again, but that didnt make sense his name was not "steve" then it was there once again "steve, come to me, NOW!" he was running once again, through the jungle, faster and faster he went, theres was a village near by, if only he could reach it in time, there was a small river he would need to cross, that was the easy part, navigating through this maze of a jungle was hellish, it was almost from there holes of darkness, protecting their hordes of ore and treasure, there! he could see it now, the village, not far off now, the dessert sands stretching as far as the eye can see, he was sprinting now, faster, and faster, with a final jump he landed at the far end of the river,_ ouch!_ the pain shot through his arm, he tripped, now on the ground he looked over his shoulder to see a skeleton upon a great spider coming from the direction of the river, as he crawled and pulled his way closer to the village he heard a sudden howl, his wolf _wind_ came bounding out of no where, he leapt upon the skeleton, knocking it off the spider, the two went tumbling, he took the moment of confusion to regain his footing and draw his steel sword, the spider never saw him, a sword buried into its back. wind came trotting back a bone in his mouth "good boy" that was when he noticed what was off in the distance, figures, beyond the village, what were they? then it hit him, they were an army, he could see spiders, skeletons, the troubling creepers, zombies, and something else, something black, many of them seeming to be everywhere at once, then they were all gone, the army was still their, but not the black creatures, then as if from nowhere _it_, just one, was infront of him, he barely had time to raise his sword as its hand struck out, the beast was at least 9 feet tall, and black, pure black, as if it was from nothing, he blocked it, _barely_ the creature was fast, where was it? it was gone again, suddenly a blow to his back stopped his wondering, _behind me!_ he spinned around, but it was gone...this time he knew where it went, as fast he could, he dropped to the ground, a black arm shot out from above him, he thrust his steel sword upwards, _yes!_ he thought as it pierced the creautures arm, he held on to the sword, the beaset was traveling faster and faster as if it was everywhere at once, he pulled out the sword and tackled the beast, he didnt know where they were but a sudden wetness hit him full in the face _the river_ he needed to get out, this water would help the beast, it wouldnt drown as it was to tall and he couldnt fight as well in the water, but suddenly a piercing scream loud as the sun was bright, the creature was glowing hot red and _melting!_ this was his oprotunity, he stuck his sword into the beasts head, and watched as it turned from a red to a black to a dull grey, and then it was dead, a pearl the size of his fist dropped from the beast..._the village! _he looked back and saw nothing but fire, the village.


	2. the fight for the town

He could hear the shouts and explosions everywhere. His blade was a bloody crimson. The stench of sulfur and death were all around him, but he could not stop now. He was protecting his home, his friends, his family. He gripped the leather of his pommel. Another slash. Another strike. An explosion knocks him back, as he notices the fires burning all around him. The crators in the ground marking the land with errors. He could see the dark figure stepping towards him where he lay.

"Seele! get up, we need your help!" His childhood friend leaned over to help him up. Dylan always had a talent with the bow. he had short black hair and a clever and dignified look to him. As Seele regained his footing he could see that the sun was beggining to rise. "G_ood,"_ he thought. The monsters would be weakened in sunlight. He ran with the hope that the village would survive this battle.

An arrow grazed Seele's cheek, but just as the arrow was released, Dylan had ended it. With another slash he was back into the blood bath. it was going easier than before. "_Were winning"_ he thought. His new found hope gave him strength, with which he charged the spiders and skeletons, but no zombies. They had all been defeated early into the fight as they were sent in first._1,2,3,4,5,6,7..._ the count of how many were left was innumerable. His sword crashed through a skeleton, ending its lifeless existence. And then onto the legs of a great spider. Nearly all were gone now, but then he heard a noise. "thump! thump! thump!"

Then he saw it, a great beast, at least 15 feet tall. "A giant!" He wouldn't let it reach the village. He ran as fast as he could, Slicing through monsters near him as though he was carving milky clouds, still focusing on the giant. As he reached the giant it dropped its giant club onto the ground, rumbling with cause enough to make the earth tremble. Seele took this chance and ran to the ankles of the giant and slashed, but to his disappointment it did nothing to the steel skin of the great beast. The giant took aim of Seele's position, and stomped its foot nearly crushing him. Seele watched in horror as the giant slammed his club into the ground next to him. He took this opportunity and ran onto the club and jumping onto the giants head "YOU WILL NEVER TAKE OUR VILLAGE" with those final words he plunged his sword deep into the beasts forehead, without a word the giant fell... The wrong way! He had realized too late. He jumped, but he only managed to save himself from being crushed. He could feel the darkness closing in around him, taking him in like a mothers embrace.

"Seele, wake up! were safe!" He knew this voice, who was it... Then it hit him... literally. lilith leaped onto him, hugging him, "I'm so glad your okay!" It hurt him but he could deal with the writhing pain.

"Are the others ok?" he asked, curious as to the condition of the village.

"Yes. Well mostly... We lost four brave fighters."

Better than I expected Seele thought to himself. "The village?" he wanted to see it. She lead him through the door of the building. The sight was horrible. The buildings had almost all fallen down, only a few remained. "They're sending groups into the mines of the creepers and the jungle." lilith said "i need to help, im going."


End file.
